letsplayfandomcom-20200223-history
HCBailly
Hello, this is HCBailly! HCBailly is a fairly well known Let's Player on Youtube, who has done almost nothing but JRPG games. His real name is Henri (Yes, an I, not a y) and he grew up in Chicago, IL, but currently lives in Oklahoma. He has a brother, who goes by the name JB, whom he has done a few co-op LPs with, with JB controlling a second character (like Secret of Mana and Seiken Densetsu III). Mainly known for his quirky lovable style, numerous catch-phrases, and methodical gameplay. He publishes content daily, for a "main LP". and every other day for a "side" LP, with average video length being around 10-30 minutes, depending on the overall length of the game. His accent reflects his Midwestern origins. He often ends his episodes with cliffhangers similar to those used for the 1960s Batman TV series. He currently has 93,000 subscribers. Unlike most LPers, HCBailly is not afraid to save. He has used emulators for the NES/SNES era games, but does try to get the original hardware. Let's Plays Miscellaneous Videos He has a collection of various ancillary videos (video blogs, announcements, etc.) that can be found here: Miscellaneous Let's Play Videos Catchphrases *'Secret...' *'This is HCBailly...signing off. Have a good day.' *'A piece of powa!'- originating from the "piece of power" in Link's Awakening *'If only there were...'(implying that the problem will be solved later) *'How's it goin'?' *'He will ''kill you!' *'Better than a sharp stick in the eye.' *'Treasure!' *'Remember that for later.' --Pointing out something important *'Sounds like a plan.' *'For boss time!' *'Ha ha!' (in the style of Nelson from The Simpsons) *'And they died...' *'Nothing!' *'Ah-haaaaa!' *'Hey-hey!' '''All right.' *'Whoa!' *'Over here...' *'Ok. We're back.' *'Stay away from me man' *'Better than a guardian acorn' (refering to the annoying music when one is acquired in LA) *'Hooray!' *'Does this mean...? It does!' *'No, that's another game' *'...my greatest enemy. '(Usually a locked door) *'1...2...3...just like a Tootsie Pop'- refering to the classic commercial *'Nuts.' *'Damn it! - '''every time he gets a single coin for completing a task for Koopa Koot in Paper Mario *'Is weak to (followed by an exaggerated pronunciation of the element the enemy is weak to) *'''Quake Hammerrrr *'Don't answer that, viewers-' his way of saying "I don't wanna know". *Sometimes he will make a head-desk sound when a character does something stupid *'Game!'- usually in response to poor controls *'Ow!' *'And we'll never see him again.' *'Sure! Why not?' *'Why you little!' - After each Maple encounter *'Stop talking!' - during lengthy dialogue boxes *'I'm trapped!' *'Heeeeere... '- Whenever he deliberately falls into a hole or pit. *'Who's there?!' *'People have been saying "HCBailly..."---' In response to fan comments. *'Can I...? Yes I caaaan.' *'More party members!' *'BOOM!' *'Better watch out for those guys' *'You're not gonna tell us are you?' *'How powerful could they possibly be?' *'Anything remotely useful?!' *'Fast FORWARRRRRD!' *'...again!' *'Take out these losers' *'Look at that damage!' *'Swim faster!' *'Get back here!' *'Set you on fire!' *'We'll find out today!' *'Bob-bomb!' *'Whatever shall we do?'